


Modern Monsters

by blacklips (Momma)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mito is a sorceress, Modern AU, Monsters, Multi, Rating May Change, basically an excuse for one of my ot3s, it will be explained later, modernized setting, she is going to be terrifying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma/pseuds/blacklips
Summary: Hashirama came into his “monster” inheritance. Mito is very understanding.





	Modern Monsters

Hashirama looked at his ever patient (ever terrifying) wife as she stood in the doorway, tightening the straps on her waist, the heavy drop of the thing between her legs making his mouth water. But, really, he needed to know. Pulling his eyes up, he focused as best he could on her face. 

“Darling, I don’t mind at all. I have been wondering how long it would take you since Tobi-chan barely protested when you mentioned him. Seeing as Izu-chan recently  _ woke up _ , well.” She stepped further, the dark room highlighted by the hall lantern that haloed her head and cast so much into shadow. It was unfair, how was he to brace if he didn’t know what was coming. “Now, be a good boy and be very,  _ very _ loud, Darling.” 

That his ferocious, amazing, dominant wife was stalking him like the predator she was made him shiver. He tugged on the cords around his wrists, the deeper colored one around his ankles to anchor them to his thighs flexing as he spread his knees just a little more. “I didn’t want to upset you. My inheritance coming in was never anticipated.” 

The woman only made a low noise of acceptance. Then her hand was on his hip. “Believe me, Darling. If I had been against it, you would have known much earlier. You do pine so prettily, though.” 

The man swallowed. “Yeah and you already said you didn’t want another baby right now.” 

She grinned, a crescent of white in the reflected light. “I said I did not wish to  _ carry  _ another child. Don’t worry about that either. I have something planned.” 

He whimpered as she took charge. By all the little spirits, he loved his wife. 

.•*•.

 

It took three days before Hashirama spoke to (ie,  _ cornered _ ) Madara. Part of that was due to Madara being just that good. A larger part was that his wife had made it impossible to walk with any haste in the best way imaginable. How was he so lucky? Dreamily smiling, he not so gently hauled his maybe-friend into the closet with him. 

“Ah, Madara. Nice meeting you here,” he chirped, the long vine-like branch of his Wood Release covering the furious and currently ruby-eyed man’s mouth, wrapped around his arms, between his fingers, and down to the Clan Head’s ankles. “I have been wanting to talk to you, of course, but I guess a better course of action would be  _ action _ , amirite?” 

Not that Madara would have responded pleasantly if he had been free and Hashirama was very careful to keep his eyes on the man’s gorgeous cheeks and nose and even lips when the angry Uchiha started gnawing on the limb in rage. Still. He had a bit to say. “I came into the Senju inheritance.” Best to be blunt about it, he thought. “And apparently I am pining very obviously, so my wife suggested getting over myself.” 

The Uchiha paused in his gnawing, if only to glare harder. Hashirama took that as his cue to keep going. “I want you as my packmate.” The man froze in the branch. “But that would require us to, uh, get closer. Like…” he blushed clear to his toes, “um, s-sex. Or a  _ bite _ but I don’t do that, so…” 

He twiddled his fingers, nibbling on his lip. What did Mito say? Just do it? 

“I’m… um, I’m going to kiss you now?” Why did that come out as a question?! Ugh, just fucking… do it. 

Except, haha, they were interrupted as the door opened for a secretary. He blinked as he noticed them, blue eyes going wide. “I didn’t think you were allowed to fight about things in the office.” 

Madara sighed even as Hashirama let his head think to the man’s broad shoulder. 

Fuck everything. 

.•*•.

 

He shouldn’t have worried too much. Madara ended up pinning him to the apartment hall wall. “Are you seriously telling me that you,” a finger waved in his face as the black eyes of his crush slowly turned crimson, “were so blind just a few years ago that you couldn’t tell that I was literally falling over myself in lust with you?” 

“... um, yes?” the man managed to squeak. A door down the hall opened and Mito peeked out. She waved before going back inside. Madara turned back to his… frenemy, letting his brow raise. “She really doesn’t mind? And is fond of seeing me bent over?” 

It took a moment for the slightly (very slightly, mind you) shorter man to really take that in. He swallowed because he was suddenly really  _ fond _ of the idea of Hashirama being bent over too.  _ Fond _ enough to chub up. Fuck. “We’re going to your apartment right now.” 

The pretty man pinned like a butterfly to cork blinked at him. “Okay? Why?” 

Madara pulled him close and all but purred in his ear. “Because I want to bend you over too.” 

“... oh fuck, yes please.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually plan on putting a lot of filth into this, but I’m prepping for NaNoWriMo rn and a lot of things are going to be on hold. So, have some teasers for future chapters.


End file.
